CANCIONESyPOEMAS
by ANITA ROCIO
Summary: DESLUMBRANTE y ALWAYS son de Bella para Edward. NOCHE está inspirada en la Saga La Casa de la Noche. Los otros poemas/canciones son originales mías aunque se pueden adaptar a cualq situación... ¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Se aceptan reviews!
1. DESLUMBRANTE

**DESLUMBRANTE**

Sus cabellos cobrizos,  
su aroma a paraíso,  
su rostro angelical  
y sus ojos infinitos.

Su mirada dorada,  
tan protectora como irreal,  
se derrite en mis ojos  
y me olvido de respirar.

Sus suaves labios  
me besan con devoción.  
Tan dulces y embriagantes  
detienen mi corazón.

Su abrazo tan fuerte y delicado  
se amolda a mi figura.  
Y con su hermosa voz, para que duerma  
mi canción al oído me susurra.

Con él soy tan feliz,  
él es todo para mí;  
para siempre, ya no hay fin,  
eso ya lo decidí.

Si se va, si no está  
ya no puedo respirar.  
Ya no hay nada, pierdo todo,  
muero en vida de verdad.

Un vacío insufrible  
se apodera de mi pecho.  
Siento que me desarmo  
y ya no puedo soportarlo.

Sólo quiero su felicidad,  
le entrego hasta mi alma.  
A su lado para siempre,  
quiero ser su fiel amada.

Su belleza me deslumbra,  
y me intimida su perfección.  
Pero yo ya estoy segura:  
soy su vida desde hoy.

Enero, 2009


	2. SIE7E

**SIE7E**

En 7 segundos te he imaginado,

7 minutos y te he encontrado,

7 horas a tu lado,

y tu mirada me ha conquistado.

En todos los 7 días,

me encuentro tan perdida;

tu amor me ha cambiado,

pero al fin me enamorado.

7 COLORES TE HAN DIBUJADO,

7 NOTAS TE HAN CANTADO,

7 MARAVILLAS TE HAN NOMBRADO,

7 PECADOS ME HAN ATRAPADO.

EN 7 NOCHES TE HE SOÑADO,

TE SENTÍA TAN CERCA MÍO,

7 DESEOS ME HAN CONCEDIDO,

SÓLO QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO.

7 ESTRELLAS EN EL CIELO,

SE HAN REUNIDO PARA VERNOS,

Y COMO TANTO NOS AMAMOS,

7 ESTROFAS NOS HAN DEDICADO.

7 meses, y te quiero,

7 años, y te amo,

7 siglos, yo te extraño,

ningún tiempo me ha alcanzado.

Tú me haces sentir la vida,

me das ganas de vivirla.

Por eso, 7 vidas han pasado,

y yo, aún, no te he olvidado.

Septiembre, 2004


	3. ESE INSTANTE

**ESE INSTANTE**

Apenas te vi, lo noté,

lo supe sin saber:

Eras ese chico

que tanto deseaba conocer.

Tu primera mirada,

me quitó el aliento,

me despojó de toda cordura,

y, así, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando te hablé por primera vez,

ya lo sabía,

eras ese...

que esperé toda la vida.

Tu primer beso, como la miel,

endulzó mis labios,

y tus manos, como una rosa,

mi piel acariciaron.

Me siento protegida

alrededor de tus brazos;

repetiría un millón de veces

cuánto te amo.

SIMPLEMENTE EN UN INSTANTE,

MIS SUEÑOS, REALIDAD SE HICIERON,

Y ASÍ MIS OJOS TE RECONOCIERON.

DE ESA BOCA FUI DUEÑA YO,

DE ESOS OJOS, DE ESE PELO, DE TU CUERPO,

SÓLO EN ESE PEQUEÑO INSTANTE DE TIEMPO.

Lo supe en ese instante,

en ese ínfimo fragmento de tiempo,

eras ese...

el de mis sueños.

El que por las noches,

mis ilusiones protagonizaba.

Al que tanto añoraba cuando despertaba,

y día a día extrañaba.

El que de mi corazón

afloraba,

sin otra intención

que por él sentirme amada.

Daría mi vida

por la tuya resguardar,

y tierra y mar atravesaría,

por sólo con vos en ese instante

volver a estar.

Enero, 2005 


	4. SOS MI TODO

**SOS MI TODO**

Sos mi cielo,

mi luna, mi mar,

mi suelo, mi sol,

mi sistema solar.

Sos mi pasado

y mi presente,

y en mi futuro

sólo a vos quiero verte.

SOS TODO LO QUE SIENTO

Y LO QUE NECESITO,

SOS TODO LO QUE TENGO,

SOS MI SUEÑO INFINITO.

SOS VOS, SÓLO VOS,

Y ÚNICAMENTE VOS,

SOS LO QUE QUIERO,

SOS MI TODO, MI AMOR.

Sos una lágrima

corriendo en mi mejilla

y un destello de luz

que ilumina mis días.

Sos mi llanto,

sos mi risa,

sos un encanto,

vos sos mi vida.

Y a pesar de que no lo demuestro

y me cueste aceptarlo

vos sos lo que quiero

y lo que amo, sin dudarlo.

Agosto, 2005


	5. ALWAYS SIEMPRE

**ALWAYS**

Lonely souls wishing to be one...  
Lonely hearts looking for some love.  
Always yours, always mine…  
Lovers together, it's the paradise...

In my dreams, there you are,  
Always staying by my side...  
But it's for real, here and now,  
my fantasy has come to life...

Ice-cold, snow-white, soft and hard,  
your skin glows as a star...  
Blazer-warm in your arms  
while you sing me lullabies...

You dazzle me, you can't help it,  
I only want you to take me...  
I puzzle you, I can't help it,  
You only want to understand me...

BECAUSE YOUR GOLDEN EYES PIERCE MY OWNS,  
OH MY LOVE, OH MY LOVE...  
AND YOUR CROOKED SMILE STOPS MY HEART,  
WE BOTH KNOW, WE BOTH KNOW THAT...

I WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS (ALWAYS BE YOURS)  
YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU SHOULD KNOW...  
AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE (ALWAYS BE MINE)  
I KNOW, I KNOW NOW...

The Twilight is leaving...  
The New Moon is hiding...  
The Eclipse has finished...  
Breaking Dawn is coming...

My blood sings for you...  
Your voice makes me fly...  
My toughts I can't hide...  
Your scent sends me high...

Inner beauty and so freaking hot...  
Such a perfect creature of mine.  
Bite my lips, drink my heart,  
give me the gift of eternal life...

You dazzle me, you can't help it,  
I only want you to take me...  
I puzzle you, I can't help it,  
You only want to understand me.

Agosto, 2009

**SIEMPRE**

Almas solitarias deseando ser una sola...  
Corazones solitarios buscando algo de amor.  
Siempre tuya, siempre mío...  
Amantes juntos, es el Paraíso.

En mis sueños, allí estás,  
Siempre estando a mi lado...  
Pero es real, aquí y ahora,  
mi fantasía ha cobrado vida.

Helada, blanca, suave y dura,  
tu piel resplandese como una estrella.  
Abrigada en tus brazos  
mientras me cantas canciones de cuna.

Me deslumbras, no puedes evitarlo,  
sólo quiero que me tomes...  
Te dejo perplejo, no puedo evitarlo,  
sólo quieres entenderme.

PORQUE TUS OJOS DORADOS PERFORAN LOS MÍOS,  
OH MI AMOR, OH MI AMOR...  
Y TU SONRISA TORCIDA DETIENE MI CORAZÓN,  
AMBOS SABEMOS, AMBOS SABEMOS ESO...

SIEMPRE SERÉ TUYA (SIEMPRE TUYA)  
DEBERÍAS SABERLO, DEBERÍAS SABERLO...  
Y SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍO (SIEMPRE MÍO)  
LO SÉ, AHORA LO SÉ...

El Crepúsculo se está yendo...  
La Luna Nueva se está escondiendo...  
El Eclipce ha terminado...  
El Amanecer está llegando...

Mi sangre canta para ti...  
Tú voz me hace volar...  
Mis pensamientos no puedo ocultar...  
Tu aroma me eleva (me droga)...

Belleza interna y demasiado ardiente...  
Mi tan perferta criatura.  
Muerde mis labios, bebe mi corazón,  
dame el regalo de la vida eterna.

Me deslumbras, no puedes evitarlo,  
sólo quiero que me tomes...  
Te dejo perplejo, no puedo evitarlo,  
sólo quieres entenderme.

Agosto, 2009

* * *

**Esta mañana me desperté tipo 9 (nunk en la vida me despierto temprano... pero se ve q es cierto eso de q el q madruga... jaja!!) y empecé a tararear la canción... Se me ocurrió un verso, lo grabé en el cel (bendita sea la grabadora de sonidos del cel), quise irme a dormir, pero se me seguían ocurriendo versos... y así los seguí grabando... y bue... recién me puse a escucharlos y le di los últimos retoques a la canción (la música no quedó muy bien hecha... pero bue...)... Y me gustó q me quedara en inglés... quería hace rato escribir una canción que se titulara SIEMPRE (q es lo q se dicen Bella y Ed todo el tiempo)... Espero q les gustara... dejé la traducción por si no les gusta el inglés aunq traducida no rima mucho =P... BESO!!!! SEAN FELICES!!!**


	6. SERÍA PERFECTO

**SERÍA PERFECTO**

Seria increíble que nos amaramos con pasión.  
si nuestros destinos estuvieran unidos,  
si nuestras vidas le pertenecieran al otro,  
si solo pudiéramos ser mas que amigos...

Sin duda seria lo mejor,  
si no existiera algo superior,  
algo que nos llene y nos haga sentir vivos,  
esos dos extraños para los que hemos nacido...

ESTARÍAMOS COMPLETOS,  
Y NUNCA MÁS SOLOS...  
SERÍA PERFECTO SI FUÉRAMOS PERFECTOS  
EL UNO PARA EL OTRO...

Si al mirar tus ojos me sonrojara,  
si al rozar tu piel mis labios ardieran,  
si al tomar tu mano mi sangre se descontrolara,  
y tenerte lejos a mi alma le doliera...

Si mi espíritu y mi cuerpo  
despertaran a tu instinto,  
si mi boca provocara tentación,  
si mis ojos no te fueran indistintos...

Agosto, 2009


	7. NOCHE

**NOCHE**

Noche poderosa tráenos poder y razón,

para poder calmar los deseos del corazón...

Que el Aire nos haga volar

y profundamente poder respirar...

Que el Fuego queme el dolor

y cree a su paso pura pasión...

Que el Agua recorra nuestra piel

y lave las oscuridades de nuestro ser...

Que la Tierra, que brinda sostén,

nos de confianza y nos ayude a creer...

Y que el espíritu uniendo al amor,

a amigos y a hermanos, traiga compasión...

Noche hermosa llena de sabiduría y paz,

haz que todos seamos capaces de amar...

Agosto, 2009


	8. NO HAY

**Hace mucho escribí esto... pero se adapta bien a lo q Nessie podría escribirle a Jake... Eso es lo q me encanta de la poesía y la música... es tan preciosa y diferente vista desde distintas perspectivas...  
Bue... acá va en compensación por tardarme con el fic!!!!**

**NO HAY**

Eres precioso y hermoso  
en todos los sentidos,  
bonito, generoso  
y muy divertido.

No hay caramelo  
que te pueda ganar,  
porque ser dulce  
es tu especialidad.

No hay estrella alguna  
que te pueda opacar,  
porque tu sonrisa  
brilla mucho más.

NO HAY FORMA DE PODER OLVIDARTE,  
PERO HAY MIL MANERAS PARA AMARTE.

NO HAY PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIRTE,  
PERO TENGO TANTO QUE DECIRTE.

NO HAY MODO DE CONTARTE LO QUE SIENTO,  
PORQUE CUANDO TE NOMBRO, ME FALTA EL ALIENTO.

Tú eres único  
en tu especie,  
no hay otro hombre,  
no como tú eres.

No hay reliquias  
que te igualen,  
porque tus ojos  
son dos diamantes.

No hay nadie  
que me haga reír así,  
todo lo que dices,  
me hace tan feliz.

No hay chico  
más especial,  
que el que yo tengo  
el gusto de amar...

Marzo, 2005

* * *

**Pienso en Jake y me muero!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Babababaababa!!!!**


End file.
